Image processing is an important part of modern day computing. Image processing may include may different activities, including without limitation printing a document or a data file, scanning a physical object to create a digital representation of the object, scanning and transmitting a document via a facsimile machine, copying a document, processing a document or file, such as by converting the document or file from one format to another format, and generating and processing imaging data from other spectrums, such as X-Rays, MRI, and sonar. In a computer or other image processing system, it is common practice to collect and display information about each of the imaging jobs being processed. Such information typically takes the form of textual data that identifies each imaging job and provides a variety of information regarding the job, such as the progress status of the job, the size of the job, the owner of the job, etc. Particularly, where a number of imaging jobs are being processed, it may be difficult for a user to identify the imaging job that corresponds to the displayed information about each imaging job. The present invention generates a reduced content image of an imaging job, which may be displayed with the information about the imaging job in order to help a user distinguish one imaging job from another.